Ich bin Dein
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Rasa posesif yang tak sehat ini mungkin yang membuat para partner Ivan terdahulu meninggalkannya. Tapi, Ivan tak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan masa lalu, Ivan enggan belajar dari kesalahannya. Inilah dia. Inilah Ivan Braginsky. Terima dia atau tinggalkan dia. Pilih salah satu./Rate M (mention of Mpreg & sex)/RuPru (IvanGil) Ficlet Collections/Sequel stories of Ty Moy/Mind to RnR?


_**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 **.**

 _Rate M (mention of Mpreg & sex)_

 _RuPru/IvanGil Ficlet Collections_

 _Random AU Setting_

 **.**

 _All stories are sequel of_ _ **TY MOY**_

 _And_ _ **happy birthday for you, June!**_ _Wish you all the best!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ICH BIN DEIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Student!Ivan x Student!Gilbert - 2)**_

Libur musim panas... tinggal sehari lagi.

"KERJAKAN PEKERJAAN RUMAHMU, IVAN!" teriakan yang menggema dari tingkat dua rumah keluarga Braginsky membuat Natalia dan Katyusha yang sedang sarapan di ruang makan lantai satu bergidik kaget lalu melihat ke atas. Meski di detik selanjutnya mereka kembali tidak peduli, Natalia mendengus dan meminum tehnya sementara Katyusha hanya tertawa geli sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan menuangkan teh ke dalam gelasnya.

Kembali di lantai atas pada salah satu kamar yang dikenali sebagai kamar anak tengah di keluarga Braginsky dan satu-satunya anak laki-laki di sini, suara teriakan itu berasal. Ivan Braginsky mengerang pelan dan memutar tubuhnya ke samping hingga menghadap tembok—menutupi mukanya. Tak jauh di samping kasur, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang bukan merupakan bagian dari keluarga Braginsky—lebih tepatnya 'belum'—sedang meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang dengan sudut empat siku-siku di sudut kepalanya melihat laki-laki di atas tempat tidur.

"BANGUN BODOH!" teriak Gilbert Beilschmidt lagi dengan emosi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik lengan laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya tersebut. Ivan mencoba bertahan dengan tidak bergeming sama sekali, tapi bukan Gilbert namanya jika langsung menyerah begitu saja.

Dengan salah satu kakinya di atas dinding, Gilbert mendorong tubuhnya hingga dia berhasil membuat Ivan yang tadinya berposisi menyamping kini telentang. Namun, Gilbert kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya tubuhnya sendiri jatuh di atas dada bidang Ivan yang tertutupi baju tidurnya. Gilbert mengerang kesal dan meletakkan tangannya di atas badan Ivan untuk membantu tubuhnya berdiri.

Suara tawa kecil terdengar, membuat Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan galak. Melihat wajah pria yang kembali menjadi kekasihnya setelah sempat berpisah sejak tiga bulan lalu.

"Pagi, Gil~"

"Pagi, _my ass!_ Bangun!" Gilbert berteriak kesal dan menutupi wajah Ivan dengan tangan kanannya. Bermaksud menghilangkan senyuman menyebalkan kekasihnya yang selalu seenak udelnya itu, "Besok kita sudah masuk sekolah! Kau belum mengerjakan tugas mengarangmu, 'kan?" gerutu Gilbert setelah akhirnya dia duduk di tepi kasur Ivan.

Mendengar ini, Ivan kembali mengerang dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Gilbert dengan sigap mengambil bantal itu dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan, memperlihatkan kembali tatapan Ivan yang memelas, "Percuma Gil, waktu sehari tidak akan cukup menyelesaikan tugas mengarang, _da._ Allistor yang kejam itu tidak akan mentolerir dua lembar karangan saja dan aku ragu bisa menyelesaikan lebih dari dua lembar karangan dalam sehari..." Ivan menghela napas lalu melirik wajah galak Gilbert di sampingnya, "...menyerah sajalah, Gil."

Gilbert memutar kedua bola matanya, "Panggil dia _Mr._ Kirkland, Ivan. Dan tidak, aku tidak mau kena hukuman. Mau dipasang mana mukaku jika orang-orang melihat Gilbert yang _awesome_ berdiri di depan kelas seharian!?" Ivan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ekspresi menggemaskan yang kadang bisa membuat Gilbert luluh. Namun kali ini laki-laki beriris merah kebiruan itu membuang wajahnya, "Tidak! Pokoknya jangan bilang aku tidak mengingatkanmu!" ucapnya lalu berdiri dari tepi kasur dan berjalan ke meja belajar Ivan di depan jendela kamarnya.

Pria besar itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kau tidak setia padaku, Gil."

"Oh ya, demi harga diriku, aku akan lebih memilih tidak setia padamu, Vanya."

"Ukh, Giiil—"

"Justru harusnya aku yang marah," dari sudut ini, Ivan tak bisa melihat wajah Gilbert yang telah duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Tapi kedua iris _violet_ miliknya menangkap warna merah di telinga kekasihnya itu, "k-kau bilang kita akan mengerjakan tugas bersama karena itu kau mengajakku menginap di rumahmu dan aku setuju. Nyatanya hanya aku yang mengerjakan tugas sementara kau terus membuatku te-terbangun setiap malam!" teriak Gilbert—masih dengan warna merah memenuhi wajahnya hingga kedua telinganya.

Ivan mengulum senyum.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, _da._ "

Tapi, kemudian senyum itu hilang begitu Gilbert menolehkan kepalanya kesal dan tatapan membunuh dari kedua iris berwarna merah itu menusuk iris _violet_ miliknya, "Diam. Aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh siapapun hari ini." Desis Gilbert sebelum mendengus lalu mengambil bukunya. Dengan hentakan keras di sana-sini, Gilbert akhirnya membuka buku di halaman yang kosong kemudian mulai menulis di atasnya.

Seakan tak peduli dengan ancaman Gilbert, Ivan hanya tertawa kecil dengan kedua mata menyipit senang. Ivan akhirnya berdiri dari posisi tidurannya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia turun dari kasur, berjalan mendekati Gilbert dan mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya yang mulai sibuk sendiri dengan tugasnya itu. Gilbert menggerutu pelan di bawah napasnya, meski dia tidak menolak perlakuan Ivan sama sekali. Setelah itu, Ivan hanya tersenyum lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Bermaksud menyambut adik dan kakak perempuannya lalu mengambil sarapan untuknya dan Gilbert.

Detik demi detik hingga jam demi jam berlalu, tak terasa waktu berputar begitu cepat hingga jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ivan yang mengerjakan tugasnya di meja bawah kembali meregangkan tubuhnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia menghela napas lelah melihat karangannya yang masih satu setengah lembar. Ivan menoleh untuk melihat Gilbert yang masih menggerakkan bulpennya dengan lincah dan wajahnya terlihat serius sekali.

"Gil," Ivan mencoba memanggil, tapi Gilbert tidak merespon, "Gilbert," masih belum merespon, Ivan mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Gilbert!" yang dipanggil sempat berhenti sesaat. Ivan tersenyum, mengira Gilbert akhirnya sadar akan keberadaan dirinya. Tapi, sepertinya itu karena dia hanya berpikir sebentar. Tanpa menjawab panggilan Ivan, Gilbert kembali menulis dengan cepat. Ivan menggembungkan kedua pipinya lagi.

Oh, baiklah.

Waktunya memberi pelajaran.

Diam-diam Ivan merangkak pelan mendekati Gilbert dari belakang. Betapa seriusnya Gilbert hingga kakak Ludwig Beilschmidt itu tidak sadar kekasihnya yang bernafsu predator tersebut menyelip masuk ke bawah mejanya—meja Ivan memiliki kolong yang cukup lebar untuk dimasuki pria berbadan besar seperti pemiliknya. Ivan terkekeh pelan. Mungkin Gilbert benar-benar tidak akan sadar sampai tugasnya selesai seandainya Ivan tidak memegang pahanya di balik celana pendek yang dikenakannya.

Gilbert tersentak kaget, "Wa! A-Apa!?" pemuda albino itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Ivan di antara kedua kakinya yang telah dibuka lebar. Wajah Gilbert mulai memerah, "K-Kau! Apa maksud—"

"Tenang, Gil... aku tidak berniat mengganggumu," tapi, melihat Ivan yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan Gilbert yang menatapnya _horror,_ "aku hanya butuh penyemangat untuk melanjutkan tugasku, _da!_ "

Mengerti maksud 'penyemangat' itu, membuat Gilbert bergidik ngeri. Tangan kirinya turun dan berusaha mendorong kepala Ivan menjauh, "Tidak! Cari penyemangat lain!" teriaknya dengan muka memerah.

Ivan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, terlanjur kesal. Dia mengambil pergelangan tangan Gilbert dan menahannya. Ivan semakin maju, dengan giginya dia menarik celana pendek dan celana dalam Gilbert ke bawah, "Fokus saja dengan tugasmu, Gil. Ini seharusnya tidak lama." Ucapnya dengan nada dalam dan berbahaya.

Gilbert menggigit bibir bawahnya panik. Tapi, tahu Ivan tidak bisa dihentikan jika sudah seperti ini, akhirnya Gilbert mencoba mengikuti saran Ivan dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Tangan kirinya yang telah dilepas Ivan akkhirnya kembali memegang bulpen di atas meja sementara Gilbert berusaha mendiamkan tangan kanannya di atas meja. Di bawah, udara dingin meniup-niup bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ivan tak hanya berhenti melepaskan celana Gilbert dengan giginya saja, dia meraih celana pendek dan dalam milik Gilbert dengan kedua tangannya hingga terbebas dari dua kaki Gilbert lalu melemparnya sembarangan.

Melihat bagian bawah Gilbert telah terekspos sempurna, membuat Ivan bergumam senang. Dia maju dan mencium kepala kejantanan Gilbert lalu menjilatnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram paha putih Gilbert dengan gemas, mengabaikan bekas-bekas tangannya yang telah tercetak di paha mulus itu sebelumnya. Gilbert mengerang pelan di balik mulutnya yang sedang berusaha ditutupnya dengan menggigitnya. Jilatan Ivan sangat pelan, nyaris menyiksa, membuat Gilbert ragu apakah Ivan akan memberinya lebih sampai tiba-tiba dalam sekali hentakan, Ivan memasukkan setengah kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Gilbert berteriak tanpa suara, kedua tangannya kehilangan tenaga untuk menulis. Gilbert mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan napas berat dan membuka mulutnya, "Hah... akh, I-Ivan!" kedua matanya mulai berair karena terlalu menahan rasa yang ada.

Ivan tidak menyahut dan terus mengulum kejantanan Gilbert hingga seluruhnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya—menyentuh tenggorokannya. Ivan menghisapnya, menjilatnya, menggoda Gilbert sampai pertahanannya runtuh. Ivan membuka sedikit matanya lalu melirik wajah Gilbert yang terus mendesah di atasnya. Kedua tangan Gilbert telah mendarat di atas kepalanya, meremas rambutnya dengan permintaan tersembunyi untuk meminta Ivan memanjakan kejantanannya lebih.

Dan Ivan mengabulkannya. Dengan hisapan yang lebih kuat, Gilbert akhirnya keluar di dalam mulut Ivan sembari menjambak rambut kekasihnya tersebut. Teriakan Gilbert pecah dan kedua kakinya mengait di belakang punggung Ivan. Pria _Russian_ itu menelan semua cairan yang keluar sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Gilbert dengan senyuman polos tak berdosa.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kukira, _da._ "

Mendengar ini, Gilbert menggertakkan giginya kesal dan memegang kedua sisi kepala Ivan. Menariknya hingga kekasihnya itu setengah berdiri di atas dua lututnya lalu Gilbert menangkap bibirnya. Berciuman panas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dan akan menuntun mereka ke tempat tidur... tak lama lagi.

Yang jelas, besok keduanya harus siap berdiri di depan kelas mereka seharian.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Papa!Ivan x Papa!Gilbert – 2)**_

"MENYEBALKAN! SANA TIDUR LAGI!" seorang laki-laki kecil berumur sekitar lima tahunan itu mengambil _game console_ yang dipegang adik perempuannya yang berumur sekitar tiga tahunan, "AKU BISA MAIN SENDIRI! KAU MENGGANGGU!" teriaknya lebih keras.

Setelah teriakan itu, tak butuh waktu lama hingga terdengar suara lirih yang siap menangis, "Ta-Tapi, _bruder_ bilang aku boleh bermain kali ini!" ucapnya nyaris berteriak meski terdengar pecah.

"Ya, seandainya kau tidak payah."

"Uh... uh—"

"Aku benar-benar akan menyita semua _game-_ mu jika kau membuat adikmu menangis lagi, Foka."

Tubuh pemuda kecil yang dipanggil Foka itu bergidik kaget lalu menoleh ke belakangnya dengan pelan. Sesuai yang ditakutkannya, salah satu ayahnya berdiri di depan tangga sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Gilbert Braginsky memicingkan kedua matanya di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. Foka tertawa kaku, " _Guten nacht, vatti._ "

" _Guten nacht._ " Jawab Gilbert setengah mendesis. Di bawah kakinya, anak perempuannya yang lebih kecil sudah memeluk kakinya erat. Meredam tangisannya dengan celana kain yang dikenakan Gilbert sekarang. Pria berambut putih itu menghela napas dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk menggendong anak keduanya lalu berdiri lagi.

Tangan Gilbert mengelus punggung anak perempuannya. Mencoba menenangkannya lalu mengelus rambut pendek anaknya yang berwarna coklat _beige_ seperti ayahnya yang lain sementara kedua matanya yang berwarna merah darah seperti Gilbert masih diselimuti air mata. Gilbert tersenyum lembut, "Shh... tenang, Anya... Foka tidak bermaksud jahat," Gilbert mendelik pada anak pertamanya, "minta maaf sekarang."

Foka sempat berniat kabur tapi—"Perlu kuingatkan lagi bagaimana _papa_ jika sudah marah?"

Menggerutu namun tak bisa berbuat banyak, akhirnya Foka berujar pelan, "Maaf Anya," kedua alis Gilbert terangkat, "kau bisa bermain _game_ denganku lagi sekarang." Ucapnya.

Gilbert tersenyum bangga mendengar itu. Dia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Anya yang menatapnya dengan jejak air mata di bawah matanya, "Sana bermain lagi dengan _bruder,_ " Gilbert menurunkan tubuh Anya yang segera berjalan tertatih ke arah kakaknya yang sudah siap menyerahkan salah satu _game console_ padanya. Setelah itu, Gilbert kembali berdiri, "dan ingat jangan terlalu berisik, aku butuh konsentrasi mengerjakan presentasi yang akan dikumpulkan di kantorku besok. Mengerti?" tanyanya. Foka dan Anya mengangguk bersamaan.

Baru saja Gilbert akan menaiki tangga, suara pintu depan dibuka terdengar. Ketiga anggota keluarga itu langsung menoleh dan dua anak kecil di sana langsung berlari dengan wajah senang mereka menyambut seorang pria lagi yang merupakan anggota keluarga mereka juga, " _PAPA!_ " teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Gilbert menyandar pada pegangan tangga, menunggu suaminya muncul di ruang keluarga mereka. Sesuai ekspetasi, Ivan Braginsky datang dengan dua tangannya yang kesusahan karena harus menggendong dua anak kecil secara bersamaan, "Oh, halo Gil..." sapa Ivan melihat suaminya. Dia menurunkan kedua anaknya di depan Gilbert, meminta mereka kembali bermain di tengah ruangan. Setelah itu, Ivan menghampiri Gilbert, mencium bibirnya sekilas, "...hm? Kau lagi stress, _da?_ Ada apa?" tanyanya, menghirup bau asing di tubuh pasangannya.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing," Gilbert mendorong wajah Ivan yang terus menciumi lehernya, "ganti bajumu, _big guy_."

Ivan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menaiki tangga. Sebelum menyusul Ivan, Gilbert menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada kedua anak mereka yang sedang memainkan _game console_ bersama. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Foka yang sedang mengajari adik perempuannya itu bagaimana cara memainkannya. Gilbert tersenyum lalu menyusul Ivan ke kamar mereka.

Di kamar, Ivan sedang membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putihnya. Jas hitamnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur menarik perhatian Gilbert untuk melipatnya lebih rapi, mengikuti insting _neat freak_ miliknya. Pria berambut putih keperakan itu sedang menaruh jas kerja Ivan di bagian atas lemari ketika sesuatu menyentuh pantatnya membuatnya berjengit.

"Ivan—"

"Sebentar saja, _da..._ " Ivan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Gilbert dan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Gilber dari belakang. Mengelus perut pria yang telah melahirkan kedua darah dagingnya, "...baumu membuatku ingin memanjakanmu hari ini..." bisik Ivan penuh nada sensual. Gilbert hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Tahu itu hanya alasan untuk Ivan supaya bisa menyentuhnya hari ini.

Tapi yah... mungkin dia juga membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu keras, aku masih ada pekerjaan." Gerutu Gilbert. Anggukan di bahunya membuat Gilbert menghela napas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan Ivan mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak lemari belakangnya kemudian menyambut kedua bibir Ivan yang terbuka.

Gilbert memiringkan kepalanya untuk semakin mendalami ciumannya dengan Ivan yang semangat memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gilbert. Kedua tangannya memegang wajah Ivan, kaki pria _Russian_ itu telah memisahkan kedua kakinya, menyentuh bagian bawah Gilbert yang masih tertutup celana dengan lututnya. Gilbert mendesah di dalam ciuman mereka, pertarungan lidah yang segera dimenangkan Ivan itu membuat erangannya semakin menjadi. Kedua tangan Gilbert telah mendarat di punggungnya yang tertutupi kemeja kemudian mencengkramnya erat.

Ivan melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu tersenyum melihat wajah Gilbert yang sedikit lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Namun juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang meminta lebih darinya. Tangan Ivan mulai meraba dada Gilbert yang masih tertutup kaos, memainkan _nipple_ yang telah menegak di baliknya. Kalau bukan karena lemari di belakangnya, mungkin Gilbert akan jatuh karena dua kakinya yang telah lemas.

"Ngh! Ah ha... ah... Ivan..." kedua tangannya meremas rambut coklat _beige_ milik suaminya tersebut, mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, "kasur... ah! Pi-Pindah ke kasur..." pintanya.

Ivan menurut dan segera menuntun Gilbert ke atas kasur mereka. Sesampainya di sana, Ivan mundur untuk membuka kemejanya. Kedua matanya menatap lapar Gilbert yang membuka lebar kedua kaki dan tangannya. Memberi izin pada Ivan untuk memperlakukan tubuhnya sesuka hati. Kedua mata Gilbert pun tak kalah menantang pasangannya membuat Ivan menyeringai penuh arti.

Sebenarnya pria besar itu ingin melakukan _roleplay_ lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Dulu mereka paling sering melakukannya sebelum memutuskan untuk _mating_ dan akhirnya anak-anak mereka pun lahir. Tapi sekarang, selain ada anak-anak yang masih bangun di bawah—Ivan tahu suara Gilbert bisa terlalu keras jika dia menikmatinya, meski Gilbert tak mau mengakui itu—wajah Gilbert yang kelelahan membuatnya berpikir untuk melakukan _roleplay_ tersebut lain kali saja. Dia harus fokus untuk memanjakan tubuh suaminya tersebut.

Gilbert masih berpakaian lengkap. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu untuk melucutinya satu persatu. Tubuh Ivan telah mengurung tubuhnya di bawah. Kedua tangannya telah masuk ke balik kaos yang dikenakan Gilbert, meraba kulit putih itu secara langsung dengan tangan kosongnya. Tubuh Gilbert bergetar di bawahnya, pria _Prussian_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi akses leluasa untuk Ivan menciumi lehernya dan memberi banyak tanda di sana. Keduanya terus bergumul di tengah panas yang mereka keluarkan sendiri dari dalam tubuh mereka. Hingga klimaksnya saat Ivan mulai meremas kejantanan miliknya.

"AH! I—"

 _ **KREET**_

" _Vatti, papa..._ kami mau—" kemunculan Foka yang membuka pintu sembari memegang tangan Anya di sampingnya membuat tubuh Ivan dan Gilbert seakan membeku di tempat. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Melihat posisi keduanya, Anya mencengkram tangan Foka dengan gemetar, "A-Apa _papa_ dan _vatti_ bertengkar?" tanyanya polos.

"K-K-KESESE! TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!"— _ **BRUK—**_ Gilbert reflek mendorong tubuh Ivan menjauh hingga punggung pria itu menabrak dinding sementara dia sendiri bisa duduk dengan kaosnya yang kusut. Mukanya semakin pucat ketika mulutnya bergetar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berantakan sementara kedua matanya bergerak ke kanan kiri mencari alasan, "Aku dan _p-papa_ hanya... err... anu..." melirik Ivan untuk meminta bantuan tapi Ivan hanya tertawa kecil di balik senyumannya.

Ukh, Gilbert seharusnya tahu jangan berharap pada suaminya itu.

"...Hanya?"

"Hanya... err—"

" _Papa!_ " Foka melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada adiknya lalu berlari mendekati kasur dimana orang tuanya melihat ke arah anak kecil yang berekspresi marah itu, "Kau janji padaku tidak akan membuat adik lagi dengan _vatti!_ "

Muka Gilbert semakin syok, "A-Apa—"

"Eh? Aku akan mempunyai adik, _bruder?_ "

"Mereka berniat begitu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya! _Vatti!_ Anya sudah lebih dari cukup!"

"Apa—bagaimana... kalian, Foka, bagaimana kalian—"

"Aku yang memberi tahunya, _da._ "

"HAH!?"

"Foka melihat kita melakukannya di dapur beberapa waktu lalu. Aku terlalu malas mencari alasan, jadi aku katakan saja apa yang lewat di kepala."

"KAU—"

Teriakan Gilbert terpotong lagi ketika Anya menarik kaos yang dikenakan kakak laki-lakinya. Membuat perhatian kembali terfokus padanya, "Tapi, _bruder..._ bagaimana caranya _papa_ di atas _vatti_ bisa membuat adik?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti sih... bagaimana bisa, _papa?_ "

"Oh, tapi tidak berarti kami melakukan itu pasti akan membuat adik, _da._ Bisa saja kami hanya—"

Kata-kata Ivan yang akan menjelaskan pada dua anaknya yang menatapnya penasaran terpotong seketika saat Gilbert melempar bantal gulingnya ke arah suaminya tersebut dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"SUDAH CUKUP! KAU MATI SAJA, IVAN!"

Tiga hari setelah itu, Gilbert melakukan konseling pada kedua anaknya dan tidur di kamar mereka. Semua akan dia lakukan demi masa depan anak-anaknya yang jauh lebih baik.

Seandainya saja manusia boleh mengupas kulit pasangan yang dicintainya, mungkin Gilbert Braginsky sudah melakukannya sedari awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Bear!Ivan x Bunny!Gilbert - 2)**_

Di dunia _hybrid_ dimana manusia dan binatang membagi rasa bersama dalam satu tubuh, banyak kemungkinan masalah yang akan muncul dan harus diatasi oleh hukum demi kedamaian bersama. Hukum-hukum ini sudah ada sejak zaman yang tidak terhitung lagi lamanya, menyesuaikan naluri alami dari dua jenis _hybrid_ paling dasar di muka bumi.

Alfa dan Omega.

Mayoritas Alfa adalah _hybrid_ predator atau karnivora. Kalaupun ada Alfa selain predator, mereka berasal dari _hybrid_ binatang-binatang herbivora yang berukuran besar seperti banteng, kuda nil, dan lain sebagainya. Begitu pula dengan para Omega, mayoritas mereka berasal dari binatang-binatang herbivora dan omnivora. Kaum karnivora yang merupakan Omega biasanya hanya sebatas anjing dan kucing jenis standar.

Mengabaikan jenis berbagai macam binatang, sekarang mari fokus dengan dua hal yang paling membuat dunia _hybrid_ kelimpungan. Dua hal itu menyangkut insting alami dan keinginan tubuh terdalam para _hybrid._ Salah satu dari hal itu yang paling umum terdengar adalah masa _heat_ yang dirasakan oleh para Omega. Wajar saja jika sering terdengar, dalam setahun para Omega bisa merasakan _heat_ hingga sebulan sekali, karena itu _heat_ tergolong hal yang biasa dan harus dapat dimengerti masyarakat.

Tapi sebenarnya... dibanding _heat,_ yang jauh lebih buruk adalah _rut._

 _Rut_ adalah sebutan masa birahi untuk para pejantan atau dengan kata lain para Alfa. Hanya terjadi sekali setahun. Tapi percayalah, Alfa yang sedang mengalami _rut_ adalah sosok yang sepatutnya paling dihindari di dunia ini. Mereka jadi lebih kasar, agresif, emosian, egois, dan yang paling penting tidak cepat merasa puas. Tak sedikit Omega yang mengakui seminggu saja bersama pasangan Alfa mereka yang sedang mengalami _rut_ adalah neraka.

Hanya saja... para Alfa sudah setia dan menyanggupi keinginan para Omega saat mereka mengalami _heat,_ karena itu... bukankah wajar jika Omega juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Alfa yang membutuhkan mereka?

Toh, hanya sekali dalam setahun.

"...Bunuh aku, Gil," perkataan seseorang menggema di saat sedang memakan _dessert_ di rumah seorang _hybrid_ kelinci putih yang memasukkan ujung sendok ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua iris merahnya memperhatikan salah satu teman baiknya yang memegang kepalanya frustasi di atas meja, "Alfred akan masuk _rut_ sebentar lagi."

Gilbert Beilschmidt mengedipkan kedua matanya. Telinga panjang miliknya saling berjatuhan di samping-samping kepalanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus kepala Arthur Kirkland— _hybrid_ jenis _Scottish Fold Cat—_ itu, "Aku turut berduka, Artie." Bisiknya setengah prihatin setengah tidak.

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gilbert kesal, " _Bloody hell,_ kau ini sebenarnya niat menghiburku atau tidak sih!?" tanyanya sembari menampik tangan Gilbert.

"Entahlah, jika mengingat tahun lalu kau justru menertawakanku saat Ivan masuk masa _rut,_ sih... sepertinya tidak." Jawab Gilbert tak peduli.

" _Well,_ aku menertawakanmu karena kau sendiri yang meremehkan para Alfa saat masuk _rut,_ bodoh!" teriak Arthur. Kedua telinganya yang terjatuh menutupi lubang telinganya itu bergerak sedikit, "Ini akan menjadi tahun keduaku menemani Alfred, kau dengan Ivan juga, 'kan? Kita tahu betapa gilanya mereka kalau masuk _rut,_ karena itu kita berada di posisi yang sama, Gil. Saling mengertilah!" gerutu Arthur yang mulai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Gilbert memutar kedua bola matanya, tapi dia harus mengakui... Arthur benar. Selain itu, dia juga harus mulai berhati-hati karena mengingat kejadian setahun lalu dimana masa _rut_ Ivan datang setelah Alfred—yang membuat dia dan Arthur absen selama dua minggu dari tempat kerja mereka masing-masing. Tanda _rut_ sendiri mirip dengan tanda _heat_ pada Omega, tapi ditambah—

"Artie~"—"WAA!?"

"Gil~"—"AAKH!"

—dengan aksi para Alfa yang jadi senang menggigit telinga pasangan mereka.

" _It's bloody hurt!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, _idiot!?_ " teriak Arthur sembari memegang telinga kirinya—mengesampingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Alfred hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan muka bodohnya... membuat Arthur siap menonjok wajah itu kapan saja. Alfred hanya tertawa canggung—tidak mengerti—sementara Arthur mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya semakin dalam.

Para Alfa tidak sadar jika mereka telah memiliki kebiasaan baru menggigit telinga pasangan mereka... sampai nanti tiba saatnya mereka 'mengamuk'.

Bagi Arthur, tentu saja ini sangat menyebalkan. Seorang _hybrid_ kucing yang penuh harga diri sepertinya, tak akan suka dimainkan telinganya—ya, benar begitu. Hanya saja... sayang sekali—

"Ah! I-Ivan... hentikan!"

—tidak semua _hybrid_ seperti dirinya.

Mendengar suara aneh yang membuat tubuh Arthur bergidik, pria beriris hijau _forest_ itu langsung menoleh dan melihat pemandangan mengejutkan—atau tidak—di hadapannya. Teman baiknya itu masih berusaha bergerak menjauh, mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang bergetar di dalam pelukan pasangannya dan kedua telinga panjangnya yang sensitif itu bergetar senang namun juga takut. Arthur tahu Gilbert memang memiliki Alfa pemaksa yang sangat menyebalkan—dari ceritanya—tapi... dia tak pernah menyangka akan separah ini.

Wajah Gilbert memerah, telinga kanannya yang bebas jatuh bergetar di samping wajahnya. Telinga kirinya masih di dalam mulut _hybrid_ beruang yang terlihat enggan melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat. Arthur yang biasa melihat wajah Gilbert yang menyebalkan dengan senyum dan tatapan arogan miliknya, tak tahu harus bereaksi apa melihat wajah Gilbert yang tenggelam di antara ketakutan karena akan lepas kendali dan kenikmatan menyamankan diri dengan perilaku Ivan yang mulai mengambil telinga panjangnya yang lain dengan jarinya dan memainkannya.

"Wow, Artie," _hybrid_ jenis _Grey Wolf_ —namun memiliki bulu berwarna cokelat—itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Omeganya yang menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan bimbang—antara ingin menolong teman baiknya atau... membiarkan saja, "kau yakin mau melihat ini?" tanya Alfred F. Jones dengan nada sensual yang penuh kelicikan.

Arthur memicingkan kedua matanya semakin dalam sampai akhirnya dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mendecih, " _Shut it, you git!_ " dia berdiri dari posisinya, ekornya yang panjang itu menegang namun sesekali bergerak tak tenang. Tanda yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Alfred yang menyeringai semakin lebar, "Kami pulang, Gil."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Gilbert yang masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Ivan dan melepaskan diri darinya, Arthur langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pintu depan. Alfred tertawa kecil lalu ikut berdiri, sebelum mengejar Arthur yang warna wajahnya terlihat memerah, Alfred menyempatkan diri melihat ke arah Ivan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ivan hanya membalas dengan dengusan sembari menggigit telinga Gilbert semakin kuat. Walau begitu dia tersenyum penuh arti.

Sepertinya rencana mereka berhasil.

Alfred langsung berbalik dan berlari... bahkan melompati sofa dengan semangat. Bagaikan mengikuti insting ras anjing yang dimilikinya, ekor serigala Alfred mengibas ke kanan kiri dengan antusias sebelum menghampiri Arthur dan kembali menggigit telinganya. Tentu saja langsung didorong Arthur dengan cepat. Dari sini, Ivan bisa mendengar Arthur mengatakan, "Lanjutkan di rumah, bodoh." Dan tidak ada nada kekesalan Arthur terdengar dari sana, meski dia berusaha menunjukkannya dengan ekspresinya.

Setelah kepergian dua pengganggu tersebut, Ivan kembali fokus dengan kelinci di pelukannya. Gilbert masih berusaha meronta meski tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Merasa cukup mengunyah telinga panjang berbulu itu, Ivan melepaskan gigitannya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Gilbert yang merasakan kebebasan namun juga kepergian kenikmatan yang membelenggu tubuhnya sejak tadi itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua iris merahnya yang telah berair itu menatap Ivan dengan bingung.

"Tahun ini pun, mohon bantuannya, _da!_ " ucapnya dengan ceria, meski tersembunyi geraman menahan diri di dalamnya.

Tangan Ivan meraih ekor bulat milik Gilbert dan meremasnya, membuat Gilbert mendesah tertahan. Ivan tersenyum dan mengendus leher Gilbert yang menengadah. Pria kelinci itu memegang kepala Ivan dan mendorongnya pelan, "Kau—ngh!—be-belum masuk _rut,_ 'kan?" tanyanya, setengah berharap. Setidaknya dia harus menyiapkan mental dan tenaga sebelum menemani Alfanya itu.

Ivan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Seharusnya belum, kau juga tahu sendiri masa _rut-_ ku biasanya datang setelah Alfred," kemudian cahaya di matanya berubah... lebih menuntut, "tapi, aku sudah mulai merasakannya, _da._ Kalau kami tidak segera menggigit telinga kalian, mungkin aku dan Alfred sudah bertarung sedari tadi. Kau tahu dua Alfa di masa _rut_ tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari satu jam di dalam ruangan yang sama."

Mendengar penjelasan Ivan tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Gilbert masih berusaha berdiri meski Ivan terus-terusan menekannya di atas karpet. Dan walau akhirnya dia berhasil, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk berlari, sehingga Gilbert hanya memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada jendela kaca besar di belakangnya. Ivan masih duduk dengan tenang di depannya, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada Omeganya meski hanya sesaat.

"Setidaknya biarkan Lud pulang dulu, agar aku bisa menjelaskan padanya—" tiba-tiba Gilbert mencium suatu bau yang dikenalnya dan mukanya memucat, "—bau ini... I-IVAN! KAU TIDAK—"

"Ah, kau benar..." Ivan menundukkan kepalanya, geramannya mulai keluar perlahan tapi pasti. Dia merangkak mendekati Gilbert dengan dua telinga beruangnya yang menegak, "...maaf Gil, sepertinya tahun ini masa _rut-_ ku bersamaan dengan Alfred."

Kedua telinga panjang Gilbert turun di samping-samping kepalanya.

Detik selanjutnya... bayangan beruang yang besar telah mengurungnya di atas lantai.

 **#**

Seharusnya hari ini adalah kencan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Ludwig Beilshcmidt dan Feliciano Vargas. Setelah kesembuhan Feliciano yang harus melayaninya dalam masa _rut_ beberapa minggu lalu, ini waktunya Ludwig membayar kebebasan Feliciano yang direnggutnya saat itu.

Tapi, ketika hpnya berbunyi saat mendapat pesan _voice mail,_ Ludwig berhenti memakan es krimnya. Dia membuka pesan tersebut dan _volume_ suaranya yang cukup tinggi membuat semua orang di kafe dapat mendengarnya—tak terkecuali Omeganya yang sedang memakan _crepes_ di sampingnya.

Feliciano masih ingat bagaimana wajah kekasihnya itu seakan berubah menjadi batu.

" _Lud... jangan pulang dulu—hah! Ivan kebetulan masuk rut saat datang ke-ke rumah kita. Ngh! Ivan! Jangan—ah, ah! P-Pokoknya Lud, maaf ya—AH! Aku akan... menghubungimu lagi—oh! Ivan—"_

 _ **PIP**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Employee!Ivan x Boss!Gilbert - 2)**_

"Ivan... kau akan pulang cepat hari ini, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Katyusha Braginskaya membuat Ivan Braginski—sang adik—menoleh kaget saat dia sedang memakai syal kesayangannya. Ivan melihat ke kanan kirinya, "...Aku tidak tahu, _sestra._ " Jawabnya ragu.

Katyusha menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku khawatir, kau tidak bekerja terlalu keras, 'kan? Jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian, Vanya. Kami tidak menuntut lebih, gajimu dan gajiku sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhan kita sehari-hari." Kata Katyusha sembari tersenyum dan merapikan posisi syal yang melingkari leher adik laki-lakinya tersebut.

" _Nyet._ Aku tidak bekerja terlalu keras, _sestra._ Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Ivan berusaha menghibur sang kakak.

Senyum di wajah Katyusha menghilang lagi, "Tapi kulihat belakangan kau terlihat lelah sekali, yah walau di saat bersamaan kau terlihat semakin segar..." kedua mata birunya menatap Ivan serius saat adiknya itu menelan ludah dengan muka memerah, "...oh, apakah mungkin—"

Wajah wanita berambut pendek itu terlihat cerah sementara pria besar di depannya memucat.

"—kau sudah punya pacar?"

Ivan buru-buru melihat ke jam dinding, "Oh lihat, sudah jam segini! Aku harus berangkat, _da!_ " Ivan menunduk dan mencium pipi Katyusha, "Aku pergi! Bilang Natalia besok aku akan menjemputnya dari asrama, _proshchay!_ " dan setelah itu Ivan langsung melesat keluar pintu. Meninggalkan Katyusha yang melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya yang besar sebelum satu tangannya terangkat dan jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Hmm... bahkan seorang Vanya pun akan menemui waktunya."

Katyusha tertawa kecil.

"Siapa dia yang bisa menaklukan hati Vanya, ya?"

 **#**

"Aku sudah bilang padamu—tidak, pada semua karyawan di kantorku. Aku tidak mentoleransi keterlambatan dalam bentuk apapun."

Pria berambut putih keperakan dengan model _spike_ yang cukup rapi itu melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Lalu dia melihat lagi iris _violet_ yang menatapnya dalam berbagai arti.

"Kau mungkin berpikir kau sedang sial karena akhirnya akan tiba waktu dimana kau datang lima menit setelahku, bos penguasa perusahaan ini," kedua iris merahnya yang menyebalkan menatap Ivan dengan penuh kearoganan, "aku benar, 'kan? Kesesesese!"

Ivan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya dan berkata, "Ya, aku sial karena menerima ajakanmu 'bermain' semalaman hingga aku ketiduran pagi ini, _da._ "

Saat ini, Ivan Braginsky sebagai karyawan yang dikenal musuh terbesar bos perusahan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt harus menelan seluruh rasa malunya. Dia dibuat berdiri di tengah ruangan dan Gilbert berdiri di hadapannya sementara para karyawan lain yang merupakan bawahan Gilbert seperti dirinya, diperintahkan untuk berdiri mengitari mereka berdua—sehingga mau tak mau mereka harus melihat adegan Ivan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh bosnya yang kurang ajar itu.

Ivan hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat ke arah Gilbert. Lebih baik tidak berbicara daripada membuat situasinya semakin memburuk. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat sekretaris Gilbert, Elizabeta Hedervary—yang beberapa waktu lalu kini berubah menjadi Elizabeta Edelstein—mendekati Gilbert.

"Gil, sudah cukup. Kau keterlaluan!" ucap Elizabeta dengan kesal. Mengabaikan protes Gilbert, wanita itu menatap Ivan dengan lembut, "Kembali ke tempatmu, Ivan. Jangan terlalu menuruti si bodoh ini. Kalian juga, kembalilah ke tempat masing-masing!" Lanjutnya pada para karyawan yang lain.

Ivan mendesah lega lalu tanpa menunggu lagi, dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat ke mejanya. Begitu pula karyawan-karyawan lain yang pergi sembari berbisik pada satu sama lain. Ivan sempat melirik ke belakang dan melihat Elizabeta yang memarahi Gilbert tanpa takut sedikitpun sementara Gilbert sendiri membalasnya dengan marah pula. Sampai akhirnya Gilbert menyerah dan kembali ke ruangannya dengan ekspresi kesal. Dia bahkan membanting pintu ruangannya dengan kencang seperti anak kecil.

Melihat itu, Elizabeta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke arah meja Ivan, begitu kedua mata mereka bertemu, Elizabeta tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati pria _Russian_ tersebut, "Maaf ya, Gilbert kadang memang menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok," ucap Elizabeta sembari tertawa kecil. Ivan hanya tersenyum dan mencoba mengangguk mengerti, "dia hanya... yah, jika menyangkut perasaan, dia memang payah. Dari SMA, kebodohannya soal itu tak pernah berubah." Elizabeta menghela napas lelah.

Merasa mendengar sesuatu yang... asing, Ivan reflek bertanya, "...Maksudnya?"

Sadar, Elizabeta langsung mengibaskan tangannya cepat, "Ah tidak tidak, aku hanya salah bicara saja." Wanita berambut coklat berombak itu tertawa kaku, "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Ivan. Jangan biarkan hal tadi mengganggu konsentrasimu. Kau tak akan mau membuat Gilbert marah lagi, 'kan?" setelah mengucapkan itu, Elizabeta melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang kerjanya sendiri.

Pria dengan rambut berwarna coklat _beige_ tersebut hanya menatap bingung kepergian Elizabeta. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Pria _Russian_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia kembali fokus pada layar komputer di hadapannya.

 **#**

Ivan nyaris saja berpikir hari ini dia tidak akan pulang terlambat lagi.

Nyaris.

"Kau—hik!—lebih mendengarkan Eliza daripada aku! HIK! Bukankah itu _absurd!?_ "

Ivan tidak tahu dia harus merasa khawatir atau jengkel. Bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut Gilbert membuatnya pusing. Dia berusaha menghindar ketika Gilbert berbicara tepat di depan wajahnya, meski begitu dia tidak meminta Gilbert turun dari atas tubuhnya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Ivan masih ingat saat dia sedang membereskan mejanya, tiba-tiba dia didorong hingga kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sebelum melihat siapa pelakunya, suara tawa yang sangat dia kenal membuat Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Meski tidak ada pekerjaan tambahan dari Gilbert, Ivan sudah terbiasa pulang terakhir untuk sekalian mengerjakan bagian pekerjaan yang bisa dikerjakan besok. Lebih baik daripada harus membawa pekerjaan ke rumah dimana dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak dan adiknya—begitu pikirnya.

Tapi, seharusnya sejak dia menerima tawaran Gilbert Beilschmidt untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dia harus memikirkan kemungkinan untuk lebih baik pulang cepat saja daripada malah tidak bisa pulang sama sekali.

"Ivan! Heeei, Ivaan!" suara mabuk Gilbert membuat Ivan melirik kesal pada kekasih pertamanya tersebut. Gilbert memanyunkan bibirnya, kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam, kedua matanya hanya terbuka setengah, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Tangan Gilbert yang tidak memegang botol bir meraih rambut Ivan dan menjambaknya agar pria besar itu menunduk dan kembali menatapnya langsung, "Lihat akuu! Perhatikan akuu! Jangan melihat yang lain—HIK! Atau aku akan memecatmu, kesese~~" katanya diakhiri tawa khasnya.

Seharusnya Ivan bisa mengabaikan semua ini—

—ah, seandainya pantat Gilbert tidak terus-terusan menghantam kemaluannya di bawah sana.

Ivan kali ini benar-benar memutar kedua bola matanya. Sebagai balasan karena telah menjambak rambutnya, Ivan menjambak rambut Gilbert, membuat bosnya berteriak kesakitan. Saat itulah, dia mengambil kesempatan dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gilbert. Mendapatkan desahan yang diinginkannya, Ivan meneruskan aksinya. Lidahnya menginvasi mulut Gilbert yang penuh dengan bau alkohol tersebut. Tak peduli jika nantinya bau itu akan berpindah. Kedua tangan Ivan mulai meraba dada Gilbert yang masih tertutup baju kerjanya.

Dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, Ivan mulai memainkan _nipple_ Gilbert yang masih berciuman dengannya. Memilinnya kasar, memastikan ujung _nipple_ itu menegang di balik kemejanya. Pengaruh alkohol membuat tubuh bosnya itu lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Gilbert melepaskan ciumannya dari Ivan dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar mulut Ivan bisa terfokus pada lehernya. Sementara itu, Gilbert mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ivan, menjambak ringan rambut-rambut kekasihnya tersebut.

Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok, Ivan tidak akan melepaskan Gilbert hari ini. Tidak setelah dia mempermalukan Ivan di depan umum dan menggodanya sampai terdesak seperti ini.

Yah, meskipun itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan karena Gilbert memang SELALU menggodanya sampai terdesak. Sadar atau tidak.

Detik-detik berikutnya baju kerja yang Gilbert kenakan telah berantakan meski masih di posisinya masing-masing. Tanpa peduli, keduanya melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya. Kejantanan Ivan telah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membuat Gilbert berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Menuntun Ivan mengenai ujung yang dapat membuat keduanya melayang. Desahan Gilbert seakan satu-satunya suara di lantai dua ini—dan itu memang benar. Ivan sendiri memfokuskan diri pada salah satu _nipple_ di dalam mulutnya, membiarkan Gilbert naik turun sendiri di pangkuannya.

Masa bodoh dengan dunia, keduanya telah tenggelam ke dalam peluh satu sama lain.

"Ah! Ah! Ivan... Ivan! _Ich liebe dich,_ Ivan! _Ich—_ aah! Ahn!"

Dan tanpa terasa... satu malam kembali berlalu begitu saja.

 **#**

"Hmm~ aku tidak tahu ternyata kalian sudah sampai tahap ini."—adalah kata-kata Elizabeta sebagai pembuka kengerian pada hari baru yang akan mereka semua jalani.

Ivan terlalu lelah untuk peduli, sehingga dia hanya berjalan menuju mejanya sembari mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Sementara Gilbert yang baru saja sembuh dari _sober-_ nya setelah mabuk semalaman, harus merasakan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya hingga rasanya dia ingin muntah lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Bagaimana bisa mereka lupa pada kamera CCTV yang selalu terpasang di setiap pojok ruangan?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(King!Ivan x Slave!Gilbert - 2)**_

Bagi seluruh kerajaan di dunia, pemberontakan oleh rakyat adalah yang paling dihindari para raja dan ratu. Bagaimana caranya mereka harus memikirkan baik-baik agar mereka bisa diterima rakyatnya, melayani rakyat sebagaimana rakyat melayani mereka. Sebisa mungkin menghindari tercampurnya masalah pribadi dengan masalah pemerintahan.

Tapi, ada kalanya aturan terakhir yang tak terlalu dipertimbangkan itu adalah aturan tersulit bagi pihak kerajaan.

"Dengan ini, kami meminta ditiadakannya sistem perbudakan manusia di bawah kekuasaan raja Ivan Braginsky tanpa terkecuali!" teriak seorang wakil rakyat di tengah ruang kerajaan, membacakan isi surat yang dibukanya lebar-lebar. Setelah selesai, dia menelan ludahnya lalu menggulung kembali surat tersebut, "Sekian."

Sang raja Ivan tidak mengatakan apapun. Bergerak juga tidak. Dia hanya duduk di singgasananya, menatap dingin wakil rakyat yang berdiri cukup jauh di depannya. Dia berkali-kali menelan ludahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya meski gagal. Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas. Tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya, sementara tangan kirinya yang lain akhirnya terangkat lalu mengelus kepala budak yang sedari awal ada di pangkuannya.

Laki-laki remaja dengan rambut putih itu membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Menunjukkan iris merah darah yang memukau siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan sang raja, membiarkan pemiliknya itu tetap memainkan rambutnya sementara dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Ivan. Mendengar detak jantung merdu di balik balutan pakaian mewah tersebut.

"Hei, kau—emm, siapa namamu lagi, _da?_ Oh ya, Toris," Ivan menundukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk menghirup dalam-dalam wangi rambut budak pribadinya itu sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Dengan senyum menantang, Ivan melihat Toris Laurinaitis di bawah singgasananya, "kau sebagai wakil rakyatku, atas dasar apa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, _da?_ "

Toris mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Maksud anda—"

"Bagaimana jika budak yang kau maksud memang menginginkan ini? Mereka menjadi budak karena ingin, bukan atas dasar paksaan—" Ivan memasukkan tangannya ke balik baju budaknya, meraih _nipple_ sensitif karena sering dimainkan olehnya. Budaknya itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, mendesah pelan dengan dua tangannya menarik pakaian Ivan hingga kusut, "—seperti Gilbert kesayanganku ini."

Gilbert menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak terlalu banyak. Tidak ingin memancing kemarahan Ivan nanti karena telah memberantakkan baju rajanya. Gilbert membuka sedikit matanya, melirik Toris yang hampir kehabisan kata-kata melihat reaksinya di bawah tangan Ivan.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Toris tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berkata, "Soal itu, mereka harus diperiksa untuk melihat kondisi psikis mereka! Para budak—te-terutama mereka yang digunakan untuk pemuas seksual—biasanya jatuh karena tidak bisa melawan keinginan tubuh mereka yang dipaksa menerima rangsangan berlebih. Bisa saja mereka dicuci otak sehingga tak bisa melawan atau mempertahankan hak asasi mereka!" teriaknya.

"Dicuci otak?" kedua mata Ivan menggelap. Menatap Toris dengan penuh aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa membedakan mana budak yang dicuci otak dan mana yang tidak?" tanyanya.

Toris mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Kalau begitu, biarkan hamba bertanya, baginda... bagaimana anda bisa tahu budak di pelukan anda itu memang menginginkan posisinya sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Ivan naik darah meski dia tidak terlalu menunjukkannya di wajah, "Gilbert." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung menerima ciuman Ivan yang memasukkan lidahnya kasar ke dalam mulut Gilbert. Tubuh Gilbert sempat menegang karena kaget, namun dia segera merilekskan tubuhnya.

Apapun, apapun... apapun yang Ivan berikan padanya, dia akan menerimanya.

Setelah lama berciuman, tiba-tiba Ivan mendorong Gilbert hingga jatuh di dekat kakinya. Tak sempat terkejut, Gilbert bangkit dari posisinya lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah Toris yang berniat menghampirinya. Ivan kembali bersuara, "Kalau begitu, periksa dia. Buktikan padaku jika dia ingin menjadi budak karena kondisi psikisnya yang rusak. Waktumu seminggu. Jika benar, aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu. Tapi jika tidak—"

Ivan memicingkan kedua matanya pada Toris yang kembali menelan ludahnya.

"—aku akan memerintahkan para pengawal mengeluarkan otak dari tengkorakmu dan mencucinya. Biarkan aku mengajarkanmu apa arti 'mencuci otak' yang sebenarnya, Toris Laurinaitis."

Mendengar itu, Toris sempat merasa takut tapi dia tidak akan gentar demi membela kebenaran dan kebebasan hak asasi manusia. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Toris membantu Gilbert berdiri lalu tangan Gilbert dipindahkan ke bahunya agar dia berjalan dengan merangkul tubuhnya. Di belakang mereka, Ivan memperhatikan mereka sembari menggertakkan giginya di balik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Menatap punggung Toris dengan penuh kebencian tak tersampaikan.

Semua yang berani memisahkan dirinya dengan Gilbert, tak akan dia biarkan hidup dengan tenang.

Tak peduli siapapun itu.

 **#**

"Ini minummu, Gil."

Pria albino itu menoleh dan melihat Toris tersenyum sembari membawakan gelas berisi air putih di atas nampan. Gilbert mencoba tersenyum membalas senyuman Toris, namun senyumnya menghilang begitu melihat dua laki-laki lain di belakang Toris yang ikut masuk ke ruangannya.

"...Terima kasih," Gilbert mengambil gelasnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di sampingnya, "siapa mereka?" tanyanya langsung mengarah pada dua laki-laki yang baru dilihatnya.

"Oh, mereka... yang berkacamata ini Eduard von Bock lalu yang—ehem—kecil ini bernama Raivis Galante," keduanya tersenyum pada Gilbert. Untuk beberapa alasan keduanya menatap Gilbert prihatin—tatapan yang sangat Gilbert benci. Toris diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan dengan wajah serius, "kami semua sama-sama dari asosiasi pemberontakan rakyat yang ingin raja Ivan turun dari kedudukannya."

Mendengar ini, Gilbert tersentak dan menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Kalian bercanda!? Raja Ivan telah mengatur negeri kalian ke arah yang lebih baik dengan kemajuan ekonomi, 'kan? Kenapa kalian ingin melakukan itu?" Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Dan lagi, jika kalian salah perhitungan, saat kudeta terjadi negara kalian akan jatuh pertahanannya dan itu mengundang ancaman dari negara-negara lain untuk menyerang negara ini." Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Laki-laki yang bernama Eduard mendadak bicara, "Untuk seorang budak, kau cukup intelijen ya," Gilbert melototinya saat dia menaikkan _frame_ kacamata di atas hidungnya, "tentu saja kami sudah memperhitungkannya, kami berbeda dari kau yang menikmati menjadi pelacur untuk raja bengis itu. Di saat kau pasrah tidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk, kami telah membuat ikatan-ikatan pada organisasi lain baik di dalam hingga di luar negara. Senjata-senjata sudah siap kami pegang, biaya-biaya untuk persiapan mendatang juga sudah siap dikeluarkan, tinggal menunggu waktu dan alasan yang tepat untuk menyerang sehingga dunia tak perlu mengasihani Ivan Braginsky."

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, tanpa ragu menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya, "Brengsek, kau—"

"Tu-Tunggu, Gil!" Raivis langsung berlari ke depan Eduard dan menahan tubuh Gilbert yang akan mendekatinya, "Kata-kata Eduard memang keterlaluan, ta-tapi dia ada benarnya. Kami memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa kami ingin ra-raja Ivan turun dari kedudukannya." Ucap Raivis tanpa menghentikan getar ketakutan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Gilbert mendecih dan menampik tangan Raivis yang memegangnya, dia berbalik lalu kembali duduk di tepi kasurnya. Menatap tiga laki-laki di depannya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Raivis kembali berbicara, "K-Kau benar, raja Ivan memang membuat kemajuan ekonomi yang sangat besar hingga mengagetkan negara-negara di sekitarnya. Tapi, tahukah kau ada apa di belakang kemajuan ekonomi itu?" ekspresi keras Gilbert mulai melemah saat mendengar ini, sehingga Raivis melanjutkan...

"Raja Ivan sebelumnya menjatuhkan diam-diam perdagangan lain dengan menipu mereka, memberi saham yang menggiurkan lalu memeras mereka semua. Begitu mereka jatuh, raja Ivan langsung memajukan perdagangannya sehingga negara-negara yang ditipu olehnya tidak bisa mengejar kemunduran mereka."

"Apa—"

"Semua ini dikatakan oleh raja Alfred yang merupakan saingan terberat raja Ivan sejak sebelum mereka naik tahta. Dia sendiri mengatakan berhasil ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Ivan. Raja Alfred berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan dari negara-negara lain setelah memberikan bukti meyakinkan yang dia kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun."

"TUNGGU DULU!" Gilbert berteriak, menatap sangar ketiga laki-laki di hadapannya bergantian, "Raja Alfred adalah manusia yang licik! Kalian sendiri tahu itu, apapun akan dia lakukan demi menjatuhkan raja Ivan! Lalu kenapa kalian lebih mempercayainya!?" lanjut Gilbert.

Eduard, Raivis, dan Toris tidak langsung menjawab. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum menatap Gilbert lagi, "Sudah terlambat, hampir semua negara telah mengikuti raja Alfred. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka menyerang dan negara kita akan hancur. Semua akan dimusnahkan, entah berapa banyak korban yang akan jatuh. Harapan terakhir kita adalah kudeta dengan alasan meminta raja Ivan turun karena masih memakai sistem perbudakan, kemungkinan raja Alfred tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak jika raja Ivan telah lengser dari kedudukannya."

Toris menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Pilihannya hanyalah pertama, raja Ivan turun dari singgasananya—kemungkinan terburuk adalah dia harus mati. Atau pilihan kedua membiarkan raja Ivan tetap memimpin tapi negara kita akan dihancurkan dari segala arah hingga ada kemungkinan negara kita ini akan lenyap dari peta."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berlari menerobos mereka bertiga dan keluar kamar.

Berlari... dengan satu tujuan.

"Kau mengerti, Gilbert?"

 **#**

Hal terakhir yang Ivan Braginsky inginkan saat _mood-_ nya sedang jelek adalah seseorang mengetuk kamarnya tengah malam.

Mungkin saja Ivan akan membunuh siapapun yang telah mengganggu tidurnya malam ini, tapi begitu yang datang adalah budaknya yang dipisahkan darinya sejak dua hari lalu, wajah Ivan langsung cerah dan menariknya seperti anak kecil yang mendapat boneka baru. Gilbert merintih pelan saat Ivan membantingnya di atas kasur dan mengurung tubuhnya di bawah tubuh sang raja.

Tapi, dia harus mengatakan semua yang dia ketahui.

Dan dia mengatakannya.

Ivan mengedipkan kedua matanya setelah Gilbert selesai menjelaskan. Dia kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja aku tahu, _da._ "

Mendengar itu, Gilbert membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Kau tahu!? Ja-Jadi—"

"Tidak masalah, aku tahu semua orang membenciku di balik topeng mereka, aku juga sudah terbiasa menerimanya," Ivan tertawa kecil lalu mengelus kepala Gilbert di bawahnya, "kakak dan adikku sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Kau juga... cepat atau lambat akan ditarik dariku. Wakil rakyat yang selalu kulindungi telah datang dan memintaku turun. _Well,_ semua sesuai perkiraan sejak aku dengar si babi Alfred itu telah membuat gerakan." Katanya diakhiri tawa lagi. Namun kemudian tawa Ivan berhenti, lalu dia menatap kedua iris merah di bawahnya dengan serius.

"Kau juga... seandainya kau bisa memilih takdirmu sendiri, kau akan meninggalkanku, _da?_ " jempol Ivan meraba bibir tipis Gilbert di bawahnya, "Aku tahu, kau membenciku, sama seperti mereka. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Kau juga menginginkan kematianku, 'kan?"

"Tidak, itu tidak—hmph!?"

Sebelum Gilbert bisa mengatakan apapun, Ivan telah lebih dulu mencium Gilbert dan menekannya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua mata Gilbert terpejam erat karena tekanan yang diberikan Ivan padanya, sementara kedua mata Ivan terbuka. Untuk beberapa alasan, terus melirik ke arah jendela kamar lalu pintunya. Seakan sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

Meski begitu, lidahnya telah masuk ke dalam mulut Gilbert dan kembali menginvasinya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada budaknya itu. Kedua tangan Gilbert menjambak rambut Ivan di atasnya, entah mengapa dia tak merasa khawatir terlalu banyak melakukan _skin contact_ dengan majikannya itu. Rasanya seperti ada yang mendorongnya untuk terus berdekatan dengan Ivan selagi dia bisa.

...Kenapa?

Gilbert mulai menangis. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dia tahan. Gilbert memeluk kepala Ivan yang mulai menciumi pipinya penuh kasih lalu lehernya dan terus turun sampai ke tulang belikatnya. Tidak peduli lagi mana kepribadian yang sedang Ivan pakai sekarang, Gilbert terus meminta lebih sampai Ivan mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang Gilbert di bawah sana.

Kemudian rasa kantuk yang hebat menyerangnya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Gilbert berusaha sadar dengan menggigit bibir bawahya. Mencoba memfokuskan diri dengan jari-jari Ivan di bawah sana namun gagal. Diingat lagi, Gilbert baru sadar rasanya ada sesuatu yang tertelan saat dia berciuman dengan Ivan. Namun, menantikan gerakan Ivan selanjutnya membuat dia melupakan itu.

Ivan berhenti melakukan gerakannya. Dia menatap Gilbert yang mulai gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Saat pria di bawahnya itu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tak ada sedikitpun suara yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Dalam keadaan penglihatan memburam karena air mata, Gilbert pun memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Tertidur dengan dengkuran halus dan napas teratur. Wajahnya terlihat damai, namun juga resah di saat yang bersamaan.

"I...van..."—adalah bisikan terakhir yang berhasil dia keluarkan sebelum jatuh ke dalam bunga tidurnya.

Pemandangan ini membuat Ivan tersenyum lembut untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia kembali mengelus kepala Gilbert, merapikan rambut pria albino itu yang berantakan di atas kasurnnya. Setelah itu, Ivan mengusap poni-poni Gilbert dan mencium dahinya.

" _Ya_ _lyublyu tebya_ , Gilbert."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ivan berjalan turun dari atas kasurnya. Dia melangkah menuju lemarinya, mengganti baju tidur yang telah dikenakannya dengan baju raja yang biasa dikenakannya. Setelah merasa puas, Ivan tersenyum pada refleksi dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin di hadapannya. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya pada pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Sebelum keluar, Ivan kembali melihat sosok Gilbert yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Ivan tersenyum lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah keluar.

Saat dia membuka kedua matanya, menunjukkan dua iris _violet_ yang tajam dan penuh maksud yang tersembunyi itu... ujung pedang yang terhunus berada tepat di antara kedua matanya.

Di depannya, sang pemimpin dari negara lain itu tersenyum licik. Rambut pirangnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang penuh kesombongan karena berhasil menghunuskan ujung pedang pada musuh sejatinya setelah sekian lama. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu berbinar melihat tak ada senyuman pada wajah pria di hadapannya.

Dan di belakangnya... para pasukan baik dari negara di bawah pimpinannya dan di bawah pimpinan Ivan bersatu mengarahkan ujung tombak mereka ke arah pria yang berdiri sendirian di hadapan mereka.

" _What a wonderful last day for you,_ Ivan."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Prisoner!Ivan x Police!Gilbert - 2)**_

Sebulan sebentar lagi berlalu. Gilbert Beilschmidt seharusnya merasa lega karena akhirnya tugasnya yang tidak _awesome_ yaitu mengawasi penjahat kelas teri ini akan berakhir.

...Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi, ada yang... sangat membuatnya tidak lega.

"Ah! Su-Sudah cukup!" Gilbert mencoba bergerak dari rengkuhan kriminal di balik jeruji besi di belakangnya. Seragam polisinya telah berantakan dan kancing-kancingnya terbuka, menunjukkan tubuh atletis di baliknya dengan warna kulit putih yang menggoda. Tubuhnya membelakangi jeruji besi sementara salah satu tangan kriminal yang keluar sedang meraba perutnya dan satu tangannya lagi masuk ke celana Gilbert, menggoda lubang di bawah sana.

Ivan Braginsky menyeringai dan mencium telinga Gilbert, lalu turun menciumi leher putihnya, memberi tanda pada bagian tubuh Gilbert yang bisa dia jangkau dari balik jeruji besi, "Apanya yang sudah cukup, tuan polisi?" wajah Gilbert memerah, namun dia tak akan menyembunyikan ekspresi marah yang tertahan di wajahnya itu, "Apa akhirnya aku sudah boleh memasukkan kejantananku yang besar ini ke dalam lubangmu yang berkedut memintaku masuk itu, hm?"

Kata-kata kotor Ivan membuat tubuh Gilbert kembali panas. Kedua tangan Gilbert mencoba menarik tangan Ivan, tapi tidak ada tenaga di sana. Dengan penuh ekspresi kebencian, Gilbert sedikit menoleh, "Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Kau telah kalah—AH!" Gilbert mendesah keras kala jari tengah Ivan di dalam telah menemui prostatnya. Kedua kakinya kembali terasa lemas namun Ivan menahan tubuhnya dan terus menusuk titik yang sama, "He-Hentikan! AH AH! NGH! IVAN!"

"Hm hm~ merdu sekali, _da,_ " Ivan mencium rambut Gilbert lalu menjilat telinganya, ingin menggigitnya dengan keras namun jeruji besi di antara mereka masih menghalangi. Pria _Russian_ itu memainkan _nipple_ Gilbert dengan tangan satunya, "ini baru jariku, Gil. Bayangkan jika aku menggunakan senjataku di bawah sana, aah bahkan ruangan kedap suara tak akan mampu menutupi teriakanmu lagi. Bukan begitu, _da?_ " tanyanya lalu menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan desahan yang tidak ingin dikeluarkannya. Namun Ivan juga tidak berhenti di tempat itu saja, tangannya yang besar mulai bergerak ke bagian depan selangkangan Gilbert, meremas kejantanan yang sudah menegang di balik celana lalu mengocoknya cepat. Desahan Gilbert kembali pecah. Dia melengkungkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya memegang tangan Ivan di balik celananya.

Kenikmatan ini... bagaimana cara dia menolaknya?

Sekujur tubuh Gilbert telah penuh dengan peluh dan keringat. Rambut-rambutnya telah lengket menempel di dahinya, Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat merasakan gerakan tangan Ivan semakin cepat hingga akhirnya—"Ah... ah—AAH!"—dia menemui klimaks pertamanya hari ini.

Mendapat yang diinginkannya, Ivan tersenyum puas lalu menarik kembali kedua tangannya hingga Gilbert akhirnya jatuh di atas lantai semen di bawahnya. Tubuh Gilbert yang lemas mulai bergerak menyamping untuk mengatur napasnya. Pria albino itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan dadanya naik turun, mulutnya terbuka menunjukkan uap napas yang dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya yang terasa panas.

Entah Gilbert menyadarinya atau tidak, di belakangnya Ivan mulai menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di balik jeruji besi yang masih belum bisa dia buka sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Kedua matanya terfokus pada bongkahan pantat yang sangat menggoda di balik celananya. Tubuh Gilbert yang lemas dan sangat menggoda untuk dipermainkan olehnya itu membuat Ivan tak tahan lagi. Dengan seringai liciknya menahan segala rasa yang ingin meledak dari dalam dirinya, Ivan meraih kejantanannya sendiri dan mengocoknya—membayangkan dirinya memperkosa polisi yang belakangan selalu memenuhi fantasi liarnya selama di balik jeruji besi akibat kebodohannya sendiri beberapa waktu silam.

Sejak awal, Ivan Braginsky adalah pria yang senang melakukan kekerasan dan berbagai macam _roleplay_ di dalam permainan _sex-_ nya. Hanya saja, dia sedikit keterlaluan dengan _partner-_ nya yang terakhir, memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Ivan karena _partner-_ nya tersebut memang seorang _workaholic_ dan ditambah dia menyanggupi permainan Ivan yang terlalu keras, membuatnya jatuh kelelahan hingga akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Keluarga _partner-_ nya yang tidak terima itu langsung menuntut Ivan yang dikira mereka penyebab utama kelelahannya dan menjebloskan pria gila itu ke dalam penjara.

Tadinya Ivan memang mengutuk keluarga _partner-_ nya itu dan bersumpah akan membalas dendam pada mereka begitu dia keluar dari penjara laknat ini. Namun sepertinya... Ivan justru akan berterima kasih pada mereka.

Karena di sinilah dia bertemu calon _partner-_ nya yang baru. _Partner_ yang lebih... menantang adrenalinnya.

Meski begitu, Ivan bukanlah sosok pria yang egois sepenuhnya. Dia lebih suka memancing terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan, menunggu dengan sabar hingga mangsanya terperangkap ke dalam umpan yang dilemparkannya. Karena mangsa yang telah memakan umpannya tak akan bisa berkutik dan akan menerima apapun yang Ivan lakukan padanya.

Gilbert Beilschmidt telah berkali-kali memberi celah yang dapat dimanfaatkan olehnya, namun berkali-kali pula Ivan mengabaikan celah itu dan mempertahankan konsistensinya dengan cara yang dia pakai selama ini untuk menarik para _partner-_ nya terdahulu. Ivan bisa saja memperkosa Gilbert kapanpun dia mau, setiap Gilbert jatuh lemas di bawahnya, Ivan bisa melihat kunci selnya jatuh di dekat kakinya yang bisa dia ambil dengan mudahnya. Tapi, Ivan hanya tersenyum melihat itu dan menendang kunci tersebut hingga kembali ke tempat Gilbert. Terus seperti itu.

Dia hanya ingin mendengar Gilbert yang memintanya langsung.

Satu kata, "Kumohon..." saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hanya saja, Gilbert jauh lebih keras kepala dari yang dia kira. Mungkin memang profesi polisi itu berpengaruh? Entahlah. Tapi, tak masalah. Kepribadian Gilbert lha yang justru membuat dirinya semakin menarik untuk ditaklukan.

Ivan mendesah lirih ketika akhirnya dia pun sampai ke klimaks pertamanya hari ini. Pria besar itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu mengeluarkan cairannya membasahi tangan dan jeruji besi di depannya. Dia menghela napas lega lalu membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat Gilbert yang masih di posisi sama sebelum dia mulai mengocok kejantanannya. Pria albino itu mulai bernapas teratur dan bisa kembali membuka kedua matanya yang kelelahan. Dia melirik Ivan yang menatapnya penuh arti, seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"...Jadi?"

Melihat senyum penuh kemenangan itu membuat Gilbert menggertakkan giginya sebelum berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, "Tidak akan pernah," mengabaikan perasaan terganggunya karena merasa ada yang kurang, Gilbert bergerak dengan gemetar. Kedua matanya menatap Ivan penuh kebencian, "aku tidak akan jatuh. Ha! Harus kubilang berapa kali, masih butuh ratusan tahun untukmu bisa menjatuhkanku, bangsat!" teriaknya dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

Perkataan Gilbert hanya membuat Ivan tersenyum semakin lebar. Kedua bola matanya membulat senang dan antusias, bagaikan anak kecil yang penasaran sekali bagaimana menggunakan mainan barunya. Kedua tangan Ivan menggenggam erat jeruji besi di hadapannya, "Menarik, _da._ Kata-kata ini dikeluarkan dari mulut seseorang yang menikmati sentuhanku." Ucapnya menyindir.

"Itu gerakan reflek tubuh. Siapapun—tak terkecuali aku—akan merasakannya," Gilbert berdiri lalu mulai merapikan bajunya yang berantakan, mengancinginya satu-satu, "aku hanya lengah sekali. Kuakui kekalahanku waktu itu, karenanya aku menerima tantanganmu. Kubiarkan kau menyentuh tubuhku untuk melepaskan stresmu dengan syarat tidak sampai ke tahap yang lebih."

Gilbert mendesis pelan.

"Dan semua itu akan selesai hari ini."

Ivan tertawa dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Yang dimaksud 'lebih' di sini itu apa, Gilly?" tangan Ivan keluar dari sela-sela jeruji besi, menunjukkan cairan lengket di tangannya yang belum sepenuhnya kering, "Memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam lubangmu yang lapar itu? Kesepuluh jariku sudah merasakannya secara bergantian, _da._ " Ucapnya dengan nada polos yang menyebalkan.

Wajah Gilbert memerah dan dia dengan cepat membuang mukanya, "I-Itu masih masuk ke tahap melepaskan stres," Gilbert mempercepat prosesnya merapikan bajunya lalu mulai menarik resleting celananya dan memasang kembali sabuknya, "yang kumaksud 'lebih' itu..."

"Itu?"

"Se-Sesuatu yang lebih—"

"Hm?"

"P-Pokoknya bagian tubuhmu yang lain."

"Bagian tubuhku ada banyak, _da._ Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dengan jelas," Ivan menyeringai, dia kembali dekat dengan pemasangan umpannya yang baru, "Jadi, bagian mana dariku yang tidak boleh masuk ke dalam lubangmu, Gil? Lidahku? Telapak tanganku? Atau—"

Ivan menyeringai dan berkata dengan nada lapar sembari memegang daerah selangkangannya ketika menangkap basah Gilbert yang sempat meliriknya sedikit sembari menelan ludah.

"—bagian ini?"

Mendengar itu, Gilbert tersentak pelan dan menggertakkan giginya. Dengan kesal, dia berjalan berbalik dan duduk di kursinya yang diputarkan menghadap ke arah lain. Ivan tersenyum melihat reaksi itu dan menyahut, "Tidak bisa membalas, _da?_ " tanyanya sembari tertawa kecil, namun tak direspon juga oleh Gilbert yang hanya mendengus tidak peduli.

Walau begitu, Ivan tidak kehilangan senyumannya. Dia menjilat bibirnya pelan, kembali melihat Gilbert dari atas sampai bawah. Mengagumi tubuh atletis yang masih terlihat langsing untuk ukuran laki-laki itu.

 _Well,_ sebentar lagi.

 **#**

 _ **BRAK**_

"BAGAIMANA BISA HUKUMAN UNTUK IVAN BRAGINSKY DIHAPUSKAN!?" teriakan Gilbert membahana di ruangan divisinya. Baru seminggu setelah lepasnya dia dari tugas untuk menjaga penjara Ivan, dia mendapat kabar mengerikan ini. Di depannya, Francis hanya meringis sembari menutupi kedua telinga dengan dua tangannya, "Dia orang gila, Francis! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan pria berbahaya itu berkeliaran sembarangan!" teriaknya lagi.

Francis melepaskan kedua telinganya dengan pusing dari samping-samping kepalanya, "Walau kau bilang begitu, kita tetap tidak bisa melawan keputusan pihak atas, Gilbert," Francis menghela napasnya, "pengacara yang disewa keluarga Braginsky telah memberi bukti-bukti pendukung yang cukup kuat dan bisa menyatakan Ivan Braginsky tidak bersalah. Tadi malam selagi kau bertugas di luar, Ivan telah dijemput keluarganya, jadi benar-benar tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang," jelas Francis panjang lebar.

Melihat wajah resah Gilbert membuatnya menambahkan lagi, "Tenang saja, rumah Ivan berjarak kurang lebih lima puluh _kilometer_ dari sini, Gil. Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Tapi, itu masih belum cukup. Gilbert menggigit bibir bawahnya dan langsung mengambil topi polisinya. Dia memakai topi polisi tersebut lalu berjalan keluar sembari membanting pintu di belakangnya. Ada rasa takut menyelimuti tubuhnya—entah apa itu. Yang jelas, Gilbert telah bersumpah dia tidak akan kalah! Dia polisi dan Ivan Braginsky hanyalah sampah masyarakat. Bayangan Ivan yang menghantuinya... dan tubuhnya... tidak akan menghambat rasa profesionalisme di dalam dirinya.

Melihat kepergian Ivan, Feliks yang sedari tadi hanya melihat mulai bersiul lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang diduduki Francis, "Aku mengerti perasaannya, Fran. Bayangkan jika kau berada di posisinya."

Menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Francis memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku tahu."

 **#**

Hari demi hari berlalu... Gilbert Beilschmidt mulai merasa dia khawatir berlebihan. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi setidaknya sampai saat ini. Gilbert awalnya mengira penjahat seksual sialan itu akan datang dan menuntutnya atau yang paling buruk adalah membuka aibnya dengan pria itu selama Gilbert bertugas menjadi penjaga penjaranya. Tapi, penjahat itu tak pernah menunjukkan tanda kemunculan sama sekali sampai akhirnya sebulan sejak keluarnya dia dari penjara berlalu.

Tentu saja dalam keadaan dia mulai merasa aman, Gilbert mengurangi pertahanannya perlahan tapi pasti. Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Gilbert lebih memilih pulang ke apartemennya sendiri meski besok adalah hari liburnya. Biasanya jika esok adalah hari liburnya, Gilbert lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya dan menemui adik kecilnya yang lucu—jika adiknya yang berumur dua puluh tahun itu masih bisa disebut 'kecil'.

Pulang dengan membawa botol-botol birnya yang baru dia beli sore tadi, Gilbert pulang dengan memakai baju bebasnya sembari bersiul ria. Membayangkan malam ini dia akan begadang, menonton pertandingan sepak bola favoritnya sembari meminum bir-bir tersebut. Dia memasukkan kunci ke dalam kenop pintunya lalu memutarnya hingga terbuka.

Gilbert tidak langsung menyalakan lampu apartemennya, menaruh terlebih dahulu kantong berisi botol-botol bir di terasnya. Gilbert melepaskan sepatunya sebelum menyalakan lampu dan mengunci pintu apartemennya terlebih dahulu. Setelah lampu menyala, Gilbert berbalik dan senyuman lebarnya menghilang seketika.

Di atas terasnya... menuju ke ruang tengah, barang-barang yang dikenalinya berserakan. _Sex toys_ yang dia sembunyikan dengan baik di bawah kasurnya tiba-tiba ada di atas lantai dengan posisi lurus ke dalam. Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, "SIAPA DI DALAM!?" teriaknya. Namun tak ada yang menyahut. Rasa takut kembali menjalari tubuhnya, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Gilbert mengabaikan rasa takut tersebut dan mulai berjalan melangkah ke dalam apartemennya sendri.

 _Sex toys_ pertama yang dia lewati adalah _egg vibrator_ yang cukup sering dia gunakan. Melangkah lagi, di atas lantai berikutnya adalah _butt plug_ yang baru dia beli beberapa waktu lalu. Terus melangkah lagi, bertemu dengan _leather crop_ yang jarang digunakannya sejak dia tak memiliki _partner_ beberapa bulan lalu. Selanjutnya adalah _sex toys_ umum seperti _vibrator_ berukuran kejantanan pria berukuran sedang, _lotion,_ hingga _onahole_ yang terkadang dia gunakan di saat berposisi sebagai _top_ dengan _partner-_ nya. Sisanya... adalah mainan baru yang tidak pernah Gilbert lihat sebelumnya—bahkan masih ada label harga yang menempel di sana.

Gilbert bisa gila melihat ini semua. Membayangkan ada seseorang yang menemukan aib ini membuat kakinya lemas seakan siap jatuh kapan saja. Salah satu polisi terbaik di kota ini adalah penyuka _anal sex? Hell,_ Gilbert tidak tahu apa dia masih bisa memasang mukanya saat datang ke kantor kepolisian.

Mainan-mainan yang berserakan itu akhirnya habis dan Gilbert sadar dia telah berada di kamarnya. Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, melihat sprei kasurnya yang berantakan—seperti tadi pagi sebelum dia pergi kerja—lalu pada sosok yang tidur di kasurnya. Kedua iris merah milik Gilbert membulat kaget, melihat laki-laki itu... laki-laki yang dia sangka tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Untuk selamanya.

"Ivan..." Gilbert mendesis pelan. Kedua matanya memicing berbahaya. Entah bagaimana pria besar yang tiduran di atas kasurnya itu membuka kedua matanya, menunjukkan dua iris _violet_ itu. Seakan dia sudah menyadari keberadaan Gilbert tak jauh darinya.

Ivan mengubah posisinya dengan duduk tegak dan kaki di atas kasur Gilbert seakan kasur itu adalah miliknya. Tanpa menghilangkan senyum menyebalkannya, Ivan berkata, "Mainanmu banyak juga, _da._ Aku bisa melihat kenapa kau selalu frustasi setiap aku tidak menyentuhmu." Ivan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kenapa kau butuh mainan-mainan itu jika kau bisa memintaku kapan saja?" tanyanya diakhiri tawa kecil.

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, "Keluar. Atau kau tidak akan melihat matahari lagi setelah ini."

Ivan tertawa pelan, "Keluar? Dan menyebarkan ini di kantor kepolisianmu?" pria _Russian_ itu melemparkan amplop coklat yang kemudian terbuka dan menyebarkan isinya di atas lantai tepat di depan Gilbert berdiri.

Awalnya Gilbert mencoba tidak peduli, menganggap gertakan Ivan hanya gertakan sambal. Namun, melihat foto pertama membuat lututnya lemas dan jatuh terduduk. Mengambil foto-foto tersebut dan melihat isinya. Semua objek utama di foto itu adalah dirinya yang diambil dari sudut pandang berbeda. Saat dia mandi, makan, hingga tidur. Belum selesai sampai itu... yang paling mengerikan adalah fotonya ketika sedang bermasturbasi di atas kasur.

Tangan Gilbert bergetar dan mulai membuka-buka foto yang lain. Keringat dingin mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat dan melihat dia di foto itu berada di posisi yang berbeda-beda. Dari saat sekedar mengocok kejantanannya hingga memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubangnya lalu akhirnya memakai mainan-mainannya yang tersebar di dalam apartemennya saat ini.

Gilbert mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak, "KAU—DASAR PENGUNTIT!"—lalu berlari, berniat menghajar pria di atas kasurnya. Namun Ivan dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan Gilbert lalu menekan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Teriakan Gilbert tertahan kasur di bawahnya dan di saat bersamaan, Ivan menindih tubuhnya dengan menduduki punggung pria _Prussian_ tersebut sembari tetap memegang tangannya, "LEPASKAN, BRENGSEK!"

"Ufu, gerakanmu jadi terbaca jika kau marah, Gil. Menggemaskan sekali, _da!_ " Ivan menundukkan kepalanya, mendekati telinga Gil dan menjilatnya, "Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menekanmu seperti ini, Gil... ah, membayangkan tubuhmu di bawah tubuhku saja sudah bisa membuatku keras seperti ini..." membuktikan perkataannya, Ivan menggesekkan sesuatu di balik celananya pada bongkahan pantat Gilbert di bawahnya.

Mengerti apa itu, membuat wajah Gilbert memucat. Dia harus pergi. Dia harus pergi! Dengan sisa tenaganya, Gilbert berusaha mendorong tubuh Ivan di atasnya. Tapi tubuh dan tenaga Ivan terlalu kuat, terlebih ketika Ivan menekan tangannya di atas punggungnya dan pria berambut coklat _beige_ itu memfokuskan tenaganya di tubuh bagian atas. Gilbert mengerang pelan merasakan sakit di tangan dan punggungnya. Tangannya yang lain sempat berusaha mendorong tubuhnya ke atas itu kini meremas sprei di bawahnya.

Ivan tersenyum melihat tubuh Gilbert yang bergetar di bawahnya. Tidak merasa masalah melihat Gilbert berusaha melawannya—justru itu yang dia inginkan. Gilbert melirik ke belakangnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian membuat seringai Ivan semakin lebar. Dia mendekati wajah Gilbert dan menjilatnya pelan, terutama mata Gilbert yang sedang terpejam erat sekarang.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Ivan membalik tubuh Gilbert hingga pria itu menghadap ke arahnya. Tanpa diberi kesempatan melawan, Ivan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya lalu menarik celana Gilbert. Tangan Ivan satunya menahan dua tangan Gilbert di atas kepalanya sementara tangannya yang lain mulai memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam lubang di bawah sana membuat Gilbert bergerak tak tenang, "A-Apa itu?" tanyanya—tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir di dalamnya.

Pria Braginsky itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "Oh? Bukan apa-apa," dan senyum polos itu berubah menjadi senyum yang lapar, "hanya pemanis untuk kegiatan kita selanjutnya, Gilly."

Detik selanjutnya, Ivan mundur dan melepaskan Gilbert sepenuhnya. Namun, tanpa memikirkan perubahan perlakuan itu, Gilbert langsung bergerak mundur untuk kemudian turun dari atas kasur. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti seketika saat Gilbert merasakan rasa panas membara di dalam bagian bawahnya. Tubuhnya juga ikut merasakan panas dan Gilbert bisa mengeluarkan uap dari dalam mulutnya. Napasnya memburu dan tidak teratur. Gilbert langsung sadar mengapa dan berusaha menutup rapat kedua kakinya yang berteriak ingin membuka lebar.

" _Aphro...disiac._ "

Ivan memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang, " _Bingo!_ "

Belum cukup penderitaannya sampai sini, Gilbert mulai berteriak merasakan gatal panas yang menyiksa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Entah dosis _aphrodisiac_ yang diberikan Ivan padanya dilebihkan atau bagaimana, yang jelas Gilbert belum pernah merasa sampai seperti ini. Rasa gatal menyengat yang berteriak meminta sesuatu—apapun—memasukinya sekarang juga. Tanpa Gilbert sadari, dia telah membuka kedua kakinya di depan Ivan yang menatapnya semakin lapar.

Mendengar napas Gilbert yang semakin berat, Ivan mulai merangkak mendekati Gilbert dan masuk di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka. Dia mencium pipi Gilbert, menggigit tulang hidungnya pelan, lalu kembali menciumi bagian wajah Gilbert yang bisa diciumnya. Gilbert masih bergerak tak nyaman di bawahnya, namun Ivan tahu dia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Ivan dalam bentuk apapun padanya. Kedua tangan Gilbert mendarat di bahu Ivan dan menarik kain di sana hingga kusut.

Ivan tahu ini adalah cara licik untuk membuat Gilbert memohon padanya. Tapi, dia sudah sampai batasnya. Melihat Gilbert di balik jeruji besi yang menghalanginya lalu mengikutinya beberapa waktu belakangan ini telah membuat dirinya sendiri frustasi. Dia sangat ingin menyentuh Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ingin memilikinya. Ingin menaklukannya. Ingin memakannya.

Rasa posesif yang tak sehat ini mungkin yang membuat para _partner_ Ivan terdahulu meninggalkannya. Tapi, Ivan tak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan masa lalu, Ivan enggan belajar dari kesalahannya. Inilah dia. Inilah Ivan Braginsky. Terima dia atau tinggalkan dia. Pilih salah satu.

Tapi, Ivan bisa mengkhawatirkan itu nanti. Sekarang dia cukup fokus dengan tujuannya memiliki Gilbert seutuhnya... meski hanya untuk sementara.

Tepat saat Gilbert sudah mulai berpikir untuk pasrah saja dan mulai menggesekkan pantatnya pada kasur di bawahnya demi mendapatkan sedikit fraksi yang diinginkannya, Ivan mundur dan menatap Gilbert dengan senyuman penuh arti. Gilbert hanya menatapnya kebingungan, namun tidak bertanya. Sampai akhirnya Ivan turun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Gilbert menatap kepergian Ivan dengan perasaan kosong yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dari dalam dan luar. Kedua matanya yang tak sanggup terbuka lebar lagi, berusaha mencari keberadaan Ivan di tengah penglihatannya yang buram. Gilbert menurunkan tubuhnya hingga dia merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya, "Ivan... Ivan! Ke sini kau... sialan!" rintihnya.

"Hadir, _da,_ " Ivan datang dengan botol bir di tangannya. Dia meminumnya langsung dari botol lalu berjalan menghampiri Gilbert di atas kasurnya sendiri, "lain kali beli _vodka,_ aku akan dengan senang hati melayani tubuh laparmu setelah meminum itu." Ucapnya santai.

"Be-Berhenti main-main!" Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, tidak tahu bagaimana mengucapkannya. Apa dia akan memohon? Haruskah?

Ivan tahu sebentar lagi Gilbert akan hancur, senyumnya semakin melebar, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Benar. Gilbert tahu dia akan menyesali ini. Tapi... tapi...

"Cepat... selesaikan ini," Gilbert memposisikan tubuhnya, berputar hingga dia menungging dan pantatnya tepat di depan wajah Ivan yang sedang menelan cairan bir di dalam mulutnya, "tanggung jawab!—ha... ini salahmu, bodoh!" teriaknya parau.

Oh, Ivan benar-benar akan menikmati mainan barunya.

Pria _Russian_ itu menegak bir di dalam botolnya sampai habis, sebagian di dalam mulutnya dia masukkan ke dalam lubang Gilbert yang kembali mengerang lemah. Ivan menarik celana Gilbert semakin turun hingga bongkahan pantat Gilbert yang selalu membuatnya gila karena membayangkannya terus itu menunjukkan dirinya. Ivan menjilat bibirnya dan meremas salah satunya. Tak peduli jika nanti tangannya akan memberi bekas pada pantat yang menggoda itu.

"Ah! Ivan—"

 _ **PLAK**_

"Apa itu caramu memanggil tuanmu?" tanya Ivan setelah menampar salah satu bongkahan pantat itu hingga Gilbert berteriak. Ivan melihat kejantanan Gilbert di bawah sana telah menunjukkan _pre-cum_ di ujungnya. Ivan tersenyum dan memajukan tubuhnya, sengaja menggoda lubang berkedut di bawah sana dengan ujung kejantanan miliknya tanpa memasukkannya. Ivan menggigit telinga Gilbert di bawahnya, "Sudah kuduga, kau masokis, _da?_ "

Gilbert menggeleng pelan, tapi tahu tubuhnya menginginkan ini. Dia berusaha mundur agar apa yang diinginkannya itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang semakin panas. "Tidak... ha... tidak, tuan—ah!"

" _Nyet,_ " tangan Ivan yang lain mulai meraba _nipple_ Gilbert, menarik ujungnya dengan kuat, "aku benci pelacur yang suka berbohong, _da._ " Ucapnya sembari mulai mengurut kejantanan Gilbert di tangannya. Memijatnya pelan dan sesekali mengocoknya.

Pria albino itu menggeleng lagi, "Tidak—ngh—ah! Aku... Aku bukan pelacur, ugh!" pantat Gilbert terus terangkat, menggoda Ivan hingga di ujung tanduk, "Masukkan tuan, kumohon! Aku milikmu... malam ini! Ah! Sakit... sakit—OH! AH! AAH!" dan Ivan tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, dalam sekali gerakan, dia memasukkan dirinya jauh ke dalam tubuh Gilbert di bawah sana.

Gilbert tahu Ivan berpengalaman, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi... dia tak menyangka akan datang hari dimana dia benar-benar menikmati penyatuan tubuh seperti ini. Gilbert meraih bantal di dekatnya dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan Ivan menyerang titik prostatnya dengan brutal hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa dia keluarkan dari mulutnya selain mendesah dan mendesah.

Tidak... tidak... Gilbert tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa hidup tanpa Ivan setelah ini.

"Kau milikku, Gilbert. Polisiku. Pelacurku—ergh." Ivan menggigit leher Gilbert sementara bagian bawahnya terus bergerak. Kedua jarinya meraih mulut Gilbert dan masuk ke dalamnya, menjepit lidah di dalam sana, "Aku akan memuaskan tubuhmu kapanpun kau menginginkannya. Aku akan memperkosamu sampai kau tak bisa berjalan atau bahkan bekerja menjadi pembantu masyarakat. Oh, salah. Kau bukan lagi pembantu masyarakat... kau pembantuku. Kau hanya bekerja untuk memuaskanku."

Ivan menjilat bekas gigitannya. Memastikan posisinya akan mudah dilihat siapapun dimana saja dan kapan saja.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Dalam akal sehat Gilbert Beilschmidt, dia tahu dia akan memborgol Ivan Braginsky besok pagi dan membawanya kembali ke penjara dengan tuntutan masuk ke dalam rumah, menguntit, dan memperkosanya tanpa izin.

Ah, betapa dia membenci pria yang memuaskan tubuhnya ini.

Namun, dalam akal berkabut yang telah didominasi hawa nafsu atas dasar keinginan tubuh dan hatinya yang terdalam—

"Ya... tuanku."

—Gilbert Beilschmidt telah menyimpan jawabannya sendiri di pelukan Ivan Braginsky.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I never sang for love, I never had a heart to mend**_

 _ **Because before the start began, I always saw the end**_

 **.**

 _ **Yeah, I wait for you to open up, to give your self to me**_

 _ **But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free**_

 **.**

" _ **Yeah, I'll never set you free."**_

 _\- Marina & The Diamonds (Starring Role)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** _ **ICH BIN DEIN – Prussian/German : I am Yours**_ **)** HALO SEMUANYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _MEET ME AGAIN, HOW ARE YOU!?_ 8DDD Akhirnya bebas juga dari salah satu proyek ehe~ ini buat pembuka dan efek samping capeknya btw, makin capek makin binal— #what

Oh, tadinya aku mau ngepost _sequel-_ nya GILBIRD dulu, tapi maaf lagi belum nyiapin _mood angst-_ nya, jadi ditahan dulu ;w;)/ Tadinya fic ini mau dipublish tanggal 14 Agustus, tapi ada kendala jadinya mundur sehari _(:"3 padahal tadinya ini fic sekalian buat kejutan mbak June ahahahahahahahaha~ nama akun FFn-mu kepanjangan dek, _seriously_ #nak

Ya sudahlah, _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNE!**_ _ **ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURSTAG**_ _ **!**_ _ **WISH YOU ALL THE BEST! KEEP SUPPORT RUPRU OKAY!?**_ Pokoknya jangan tinggalkan saya di kapal yang sepi ini ;;w;; (Eh sekarang masih sepi gak sih? Ahahaks, beri aku tanda kalau kalian masih hidup RuPru-shipper ;v; #heh) tetap baca fic saya yang senang menyiksa Gilly ini, kyah~

Semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa dan mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan di beberapa tempat. Terima kasih sudah membacaaa! _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :D


End file.
